


Meeting You was Fate

by prettypurplegirl08



Category: Free!, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Childhood Friends, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypurplegirl08/pseuds/prettypurplegirl08
Summary: A fic about Makoto and Chuuya's first meeting and how they got together 15 years after!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, world!
> 
> I've decided to post this here because my wae deleted wattpad and gotta find a way for her to read it lmao! xD
> 
> I did say I was gonna share my Chuukoto fics on ao3 but got too lazy to do so lolol  
> Anyways, will try and finish this with a third part someday soon, hopefully haha!
> 
> That's all! Byeesh!
> 
> Lots of luv,  
> Jullia

It was around mid-May in the middle of the spring season in Yokohama City. The travel from Iwatobi Town had a great distance which is why they barely went here and only on special occasions. This season, Makoto and his family were visiting a relative sick in the hospital, as his parents have told him that time. Every day after the hospital visit, Makoto's parents would bring him to a park with a playground where the young child could play with a few other kids.

Even as the shy kid that Makoto was, he was lucky most of the kids he got to know were really nice and friendly, asking him to play with them in the sandbox, the monkey bars, the slide and even with other games like playing tag and hide and seek. He personally avoided the seesaw due to the feeling of falling from such a high place scaring him.

One day, a new kid catches his attention the moment he arrives at the playground. He hadn't seen the kid before but he looked to be older than him by a few years. The kid had scarlet red hair up to his mid-neck, skin slightly pale yet they looked much whiter with the single, milk-colored robe he wore even as the robe was already dirtied up. He was barefooted, however, and the soles of his feet were turning brown with the dirt.

Makoto felt enthralled of the mysterious kid's presence as he watches him stare at the swing's chains where he sat quietly, unmoving like a statue. The brunette decides to approach him. He had never tried approaching anyone and most of his friends were the ones who usually approach him, shy as he was. But something was pulling him to change his pace right now.

"Uhm..." he calls for the ginger who turns to him, his eyes wide with shock and his expression seemed terrified "Ah, s-sorry. Did I scare you?" Makoto apologizes.

The kid doesn't speak and simply stares at Makoto, his fear turns to wonder "Do you want me to push you in the swing?" the child brunette asks as he points at the swing's chains that the ginger held. The child looks back at the chains then at the small child talking to him before he sheepishly nods.

Makoto smiles at the given permission before he walks behind the ginger. His hands hold the swing's seat, huffs a breath and with as much force as he could, he pulls and pushes the swing forward. The action elicits a squeal from the child on the swing but it slowly fades to a giggle, an indication he was enjoying this. At the sound of that, Makoto feels ecstatic as well as he braces himself to catch the swing and give it another, stronger push.

However, since it was his first time being able to push someone on the swing, he hadn't counted the precision of the swing and it hit him right on the forehead, causing the small child to fall on his back in the dirt. This alarmed the kid on the swing and he tries to get off by swinging himself out but ends up calling stomach-down on the other side.

The ginger didn't mind the fall, but instead, was more concerned of the brunette that got hit by the swing's seat. In panic, he got up on his feet immediately and rushed towards the young child still sitting on the ground with his hand on his forehead, trying to hold back the sobs but the tears were already spilling at the side of his eyes. The ginger kid didn't know what to do at this situation and the tried to think.

A memory then flashes in his head about the time he saw a kid trip and fall and a woman aided him by saying a chant and kissing his bruise. It seemed to work and so the ginger decides to do the same. He took both of Makoto's hands away from his forehead then places his own at the top of the brunette's head. Makoto watches with tear-stained eyes as the taller kid leans in and presses a soft and long kiss on his forehead.

When the taller kid leans away, he then starts rubbing the bruised forehead gently, his fingers barely even touching the skin at that spot and Makoto hears him try to speak a chant as if taken from the farthest back of his memory "P-Pain... Pain... go—go away."

Makoto's cheeks heat up and he feels his bruised forehead "P-Pain?" he hears the ginger ask and the brunette shakes his head and smiles "The pain went away. Thank you, uh..." he then pauses, realizing that he hadn't met the taller kid yet "What's your name?" he proceeds to ask.

"Name?" the ginger asks back.

"Yes. Name." Makoto then gets up on his feet, rubs the dirt off his trousers so he could introduce himself properly "My name is Tachibana Makoto. You can call me 'Makoto'. Nice to meet you." He smiles, reaches out a hand as a gesture of greeting.

The ginger, however, only stares at the hand in wonder, not sure what to do or what to respond to the greeting. The absence of reaction made Makoto worried; did he say something wrong? Was he too blunt about asking to be his friend? Did he not want to be friends with Makoto?

"Ch—" he then hears the taller boy start to say as he was retracting his hand in disappointment "Ch—uuya. Chuuya." The ginger manages to say as his hand reaches out to grab Makoto's. At this, Makoto flashes a wide smile, happy at the fact that he had made a new friend on his own.

"Chuuya. Then, can I call you 'Chuuya-chan'?" Makoto asks. Chuuya responds with a slow nod and the brunette couldn't be all the more happy.

"Hey~ Makoto! Let's play!" One of Makoto's friends suddenly calls out to him.

"Sure! Can my new friend play with us?"

"Sure thing!"

Chuuya still looked insecure as he joined Makoto's group but he managed to cope easily even as he had no clue what to do during their game of tag and had to tail behind Makoto all the time. When he got tagged one time, Makoto felt sorry because he actually screamed and panicked as if scared out of his mind. The brunette got to calm him down when he explained what being 'it' meant and offered to be tagged in his place.

After a game of tag, their next game was hide and seek and as usual, Chuuya tagged along with Makoto as they hid behind bushes, playgrounds, though the one time Makoto had been it, Chuuya had to hide on his own which he managed to do and almost no one found him until he revealed himself on top of a tree—the kids were both amazed and curious of how he managed to climb up yet Chuuya remains silent.

Until the time for everyone to finally go home came and the kids bid farewell to each other.

"Will your Mom and Dad come to get you soon, Chuuya?" Makoto asks Chuuya after his Mom was calling for him and saying they'll be going home now.

"Mom and Dad?" Chuuya asks, however, clearly unaware of what they are.

"Yeah. Don't you have one?"

Chuuya hums as he tries to think but ends up shaking his head as a response "Chuuya has Sheep." He still says, however.

"Sheep? You mean a pet sheep?" Makoto asks.

"Eh? Uh... fr-friends?"

"Ah, they're your friends? I see. But don't you have a family?"

"Makoto. Maybe you shouldn't ask your friend such questions. It could be sensitive." Makoto's mother butts in, scolding her son yet in a soft manner.

"Eh? Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to." Makoto then apologizes, eyes starting to water in worry he might've offended his new friend.

Chuuya shakes his head aggressively "Chuuya is not... uh... pain. Uh..." the ginger tries to think of something to make the younger male feel better, tries to form the words in his head until he remembers a certain word he overheard someone say during an argument and decides it might help.

"Chuuya likes Makoto."

Makoto feels his cheeks warm and his chest emit a strange feeling as the words reach his ears. He's heard his parents tell him this and his other relatives too, but it felt different from coming from Chuuya. As a response, Makoto flashes him a wide smile and says:

"Makoto likes Chuuya, too!"

***

Makoto and Chuuya get to know each other during a whole month of Makoto's stay in Yokohama. At that period of time, Makoto discovers that Chuuya didn't have a family of his own, or even memories of having one and he feels sorry for his friend even as Chuuya tells him he doesn't mind at all. This usually leads to Makoto inviting Chuuya to come with them but the ginger is too shy to accept the invitation.

Because of this, the brunette ends up asking his mom if he could bring Chuuya any gifts when he comes to the park and luckily, his Mom lets him do as he pleases. So every day, the ginger receives various presents from take-out food from a restaurant Makoto and his parents had gone to, candies from side stores to material necessities such as clothes and shoes.

According to Makoto's own observation as well, Chuuya is still learning to speak and communicate. Same for writing and reading, and because of this, the younger male gets the urge to help out a little by bringing his storybooks and they read them under the park trees or on the benches. He's not as good as with writing and could only do hiragana but still pursues in teaching his friend even the most basic Japanese writing.

Those days were the most enjoyable for Makoto, he'd admit. Sadly, those days also came to an end.

"Go back?" Chuuya tilts his head in wonder at the words that leave his friend's mouth.

"Yes, my parents said we'll be going back to Iwatobi tomorrow, so I won't be able to come and play with you again, Chuuya-chan." Makoto sounded sad as he said this and from the tone in his voice, the ginger would guess it's not really good news.

"Tomorrow? Then... tomorrow tomorrow?" he knows Chuuya meant the day after tomorrow but Makoto simply shakes his head "Then... tomorrow tomorrow tomorrow?" another shake of the head "Then..."

"I don't know if we'll ever come back here again, Chuuya-chan." Makoto says bluntly and he's slowly feeling the urge to cry at the thought "This may be... our last time seeing each other." And the tears dared to cascade down his cheeks.

Chuuya processes the words and the way they were spoken to him and somehow, even if he could hardly understand the whole reason as to why he and Makoto might never see each other again, he feels a tear shed down his cheek and a sudden urge to wrap his arms around the smaller male. He doesn't stop himself, however, and he launches himself towards the younger kid, his limp arms around the other as his face is buried at the crook of Makoto's neck, not holding back the sobs that escaped his lips.

And that was, indeed, their final time seeing each other. Makoto and his parents return to Iwatobi yet Chuuya continues to come to the park even as he knows he may never see his childhood friend again.

***

_**15 YEARS LATER** _

Tranquil and mellow music is what welcomes Chuuya as he enters the bar that had been the talk of fellow business tradesmen in Tokyo. They say the bar was known for its atmosphere and great service, not to mention beautiful music to accompany a nice drink. It was definitely the ginger's forte and he adored these places. He's also heard they have good vintage wine and this place had been suggested by business partners of the Port Mafia countless times as they know Chuuya's 'addiction' in going to bars especially for the wine.

He's glad he took the opportunity of his free day to have a look himself. So far, he had no regrets since Tokyo wasn't a long ride away from Yokohama, too. Chuuya got himself seated at the counter and calls for the bartender to order a drink.

"What will you be having, sir?" the man that approaches him looked more to be a bouncer than a bartender to Chuuya's surprise. His physique was incredible with muscled biceps and a broad chest and shoulders, not to mention his gigantic height, Chuuya would guess he was probably around Dazai's height or maybe even taller. But of course, despite such a huge and intimidating body build, the ginger will admit he's got a really kind look, not to mention that beautiful voice that just sounds like music to his ears. God damn it, this guy was too good-looking for his own good!

"What vintage wine do you have today?" Chuuya inquires.

"Our available vintage wine for tonight is Cheval Blanc 1947." The bartender responds.

"Give me a glass." A nod is given before the tall male takes out a wine glass from below the counter and places it before the ginger. He then takes out the bottle of wine from somewhere below the counter as well and pours a certain amount of the drink into the ginger's glass "Thank you," Chuuya simply says before he sips a drink.

The bartender nods before he leaves to attend to another guest that had just arrived. As Chuuya swirls the drink in his hand, he can't help but check out that bartender that attended to him as he gives others their ordered drinks. It was probably his fascination to seeing someone with such a physique have quite a pleasing character even as they'd only held a 4-sentence conversation earlier. But judging from his looks and way of speaking with a tone almost as soft as a feather, his guts tell him this guy was a great person.

And because it's caught Chuuya's attention, he was determined to not end this night until he has at least gotten contact of him, most especially his name. Part of him feels like he had seen him from somewhere yet he can't put a finger on it. Maybe a mission? Or perhaps they had crossed each other's paths before? Oh, but he lives in Tokyo so the possibility was low. Yet he still couldn't let go of the gut feeling that he knows the guy from somewhere.

Chuuya takes another sip to avert his attention and also to hide the fact that he had been checking the bartender out when his eyes shifted to the ginger; he probably felt his stare at him. He overhears his conversation with a customer he would probably guess was a friend. The task wasn't as hard since they weren't so far from the ginger.

"—feel like that redhead keeps staring at you." A pink-haired male points out—haha, they've noticed. Not that Chuuya minded.

"He's probably just looking around. I think he's a new customer since I haven't seen him lately. Though, if I'll admit, he does seem slightly familiar to me." The bartender admits.

"But he looks really nice though. That black coat and fedora style make him look like some mysterious guy." A redhead admits, sounding much louder than all his other friends as they shush him quiet.

"Now that you mention it, he does look intimidating. But he seems like a nice person." The bartender says and Chuuya's lips curve in a grin at the comment.

"Could you be having the hots for him, Makoto?" the pink-haired guy suddenly asks as the friend in question declines the acquisition yet there was an obvious blush in his cheeks even as the place was really dim.

But wait, what did the guy say his name was? Makoto, was it? Isn't that a girly name for someone with such a build? However for some reason, the name continues to linger in Chuuya's thoughts as he jogs his memory in remembering where and when had he heard that name before.

Makoto. Makoto. Ma-ko-to.

And then it finally hits him like a bullet to his brain.

Makoto. Yes, how could he forget that name and how could he forget the guy? Sure it had been 15 years since they last saw each other; a lot had changed in that time span. But he felt like hitting his head against a brick wall right now for even having the audacity to forget the guy who's helped him so much when nobody could. As much as the Sheep had provided him shelter, food and friends, it didn't really feel like 'family' to him. They had simply used him but he treated them as one. He's still thankful that they took him in when no one could. And he was thankful because in a span of a month, this one boy provided him with the love and care a true friend could provide.

And now, after so long, he'd finally seen him again. God, he wants to approach him. He wants to talk to him. He wants to hug him again. He wants to know what he's been up to, what he's been doing, how had he been, everything!

But a question is keeping him from doing so; does he still remember Chuuya?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuuya attempts to talk to Makoto and see if he remembers him.  
> Attempt, failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world!
> 
> Aaaaaa I haven't written Chuukoto in months !! xDD
> 
> This was a long-time WIP I hadn't finished and will def finish the entire story of their first meeting with the 3rd part soon, I promise!
> 
> Anyways, there was this weird motivation in me that pushed me to finish this. Mostly remembering Pam's complaint at me months ago about Chuukoto not even interacting after the first part haha! Well, they did now here! I hope that's fine uwu
> 
> Dw, I'll get you the 3rd part when i have the time, finally! This was pretty rushed tbh huhuhu i hope you still like it ~
> 
> Well, that's all!
> 
> Byeesshhh !!

Akutagawa stands by the desk, leaning against it as he watches his superior who laid face flat on the couch mutter gibberish for almost an hour since he finished work. The younger male didn't know why his presence was called to the other's quarters but he has a hunch it's because the ginger didn't have anyone to talk about... whatever his problem was right now. He feels the honor that out of all his colleagues, he was the one given the opportunity to keep Chuuya—Dazai's ex-partner—company in his free time, but right now, the raven-haired didn't even know what to do in the ginger's situation.

"Agh, I don't know, Akutagawa! I mean, it's been 15 years already! I didn't think we'd see each other again after so long and now..." Chuuya sighs before he buries his face above the couch and start kicking his legs "He's grown a lot, though. It's unfair, he was so small before. And so cute, too. Not like he isn't now, he's still pretty cute, to be honest. How can someone so cute be that huge? Ugh!" the ginger continues complaining, raising his head a little then planting it back on couch.

Silence envelops the room besides the older male's mumbles against the couch and with the slight uncomfortable feeling Akutagawa was having just by standing there doing nothing, he decides to ask "Do you like him, Chuuya-san?"

The questions makes Chuuya blush beet red up to his ears, even Akutagawa noticed it from his spot before he looked up at the younger male "Wh-Wh-Wh-What—What are you t-t-t-talking about? I-I-I-I-I don't—well, I—It's not like that I don't like him, but I just—I—" the ginger stutters and Akutagawa could only heave a sigh.

"If you like him that way, shouldn't you find a way to talk to him, then?" the raven male proceeds to ask just to get this problem over with.

"It's—I mean, I want to, it's just... It's not—" Chuuya buries his face in the couch and mumbles "It's not as easy as it sounds." The taller male managed to hear it even if distorted by the couch's cover.

"Maybe not, but there's no harm in trying, right?"

Chuuya slowly turns his head to peek at his subordinate and the two stare at each other in the silence of the ginger's office before Chuuya breaks the connection by heaving a sigh and sitting up "I... guess so." He mumbles "But what if he doesn't even remember me? It's been... so long already so..." he then trails off.

"If he doesn't remember you, then just get to know each other again. Start as friends and improve your relationship from there."

Chuuya stares at the younger male leaning by his desk with wonder to the words he was hearing from him "Tell me, Akutagawa," he starts off "do you happen to have any experience with this?" he decides to ask and he doesn't miss the blush that appears on his subordinates' cheeks.

"N-No, I don't, Chuuya-san. I was just saying what was in my mind." Akutagawa responds and Chuuya only hums yet suspicion was still obvious from his tone and look.

***

That Saturday night, Chuuya invites Akutagawa to go for drinks. Akutagawa declines but the ginger's persistence made him go, even promising he'd treat him with everything. The younger male is slightly confused as to why they needed to go to Tokyo just to have a drink and Chuuya only tells him that he knows a good bar that has great drinks—not to mention vintage wine—in Tokyo. Akutagawa questions no more and simply accompanies him.

Arriving at the bar, Akutagawa can't deny the tranquil atmosphere was soothing, he could somehow understand why Chuuya would love to go here. He was about to take a seat at an empty two-person table until the ginger pulls him away and walks to the counter where he takes a seat at the empty chairs lined up. Akutagawa shrugs and simply takes a seat beside his superior.

The bartender arrives and it was exactly who Chuuya hoped it would be "What would you two like?" Makoto asks them, with that same, sweet smile that brings butterflies to the ginger's stomach.

"Do you have any vintage wine today?" Chuuya proceeds to ask, offering a smile even Akutagawa had never seen the ginger do before.

"Ah, yes, we have Chateau Margaux 1787, would you like that?"

"A glass, then. Uh, Akutagawa, what would you like?" he then turns to ask his subordinate.

"Coke is fine." The younger male replies, followed by a cough.

"Very well, then. A glass of Chateau Margaux 1787 and coke, please."

Makoto nods before he grabs a simple glass and a wineglass. Walking to the cabinet filled with wine, Makoto grabs the bottle of Chateau Margaux 1787 and as he does, Chuuya couldn't help but keep his eyes glued to the tall male, nor does he even dare look away when the man turns around to pour wine into the glass. Makoto slides the glass to Chuuya and the ginger purposely let his gloved fingers brush over the brunette's and offers a thankful smile which Makoto returns with his own.

He continues to watch Makoto hunch down to grab a coke from the mini freezer below the counter, opens the can and pours its contents into the empty glass before he slides it towards the other male. Akutagawa simply nods his head as he takes the glass and sips.

"So, have you been working here long?" Chuuya decides to open a conversation, for the sake of being able to talk to the guy he's felt indebted to for 15 years just because he was offered affection, care and a friend.

"Oh, no, I just started here a month ago. Still need to get the hang of things around here." Makoto replies, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck which Chuuya found pretty cute.

"I see. The pros and cons of working in a bar. I believe it also comes with people hitting on you for obvious reasons; that ever happened to you?" Chuuya asks as he brings the glass to his lips.

"Uhm, not that I've noticed, thankfully, I guess." Makoto giggles "Perhaps it's because I'm not as good looking as the other workers around here." He decides to joke, causing the ginger to scoff at the statement.

"I doubt it, Makoto." The name then slips his lips and this piques the brunette's interest.

"You... know my name, sir?" Makoto asks, slightly surprised.

Akutagawa coughs a little as realization hits him on why Chuuya decides to visit this bar an hour away from Yokohama;  _so this was the guy Chuuya-san was talking about_ , the younger male thinks.

"Oh, I overheard you and your friends talking the last time I came here." Chuuya decides to be honest. He sets the glass down and rests his chin atop his hand whilst the elbow lay on the counter "It piqued my interest how such a manly looking guy had a really pretty name. Not that I have any complaints about it." The ginger adds.

"Uh, I'm flattered you think of it that way, I guess." Makoto blushes, obviously flustered about being complimented.

"Goodness, I've been talking here but haven't even introduced myself," Chuuya then brings up "My name is Chuuya. Nakahara Chuuya." The ginger introduces himself.

"Chuuya. That's a very nice name." Makoto remarks, yet that simple compliment wasn't what Chuuya wanted to hear from him.

"Doesn't it... remind you of anything?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Eh? Uhm... nothing, really."

Chuuya huffs in annoyance, not really meaning to make it obvious before he sips on his glass. The action makes the brunette feel slightly bad and was about to apologize if he had said something wrong but was then called by a customer ordering a drink. Bowing his head to excuse himself, he then approaches the customer to serve his order.

"Are you alright, Chuuya-san?" Akutagawa asks, slightly worried that Chuuya's happy aura earlier seemed to have downed and disappeared after hearing Makoto's response.

Chuuya doesn't respond for a few seconds and Akutagawa was about to speak again when the ginger immediately drank his entire glass of wine, causing the younger male's eyes to slightly widen as the realization that his superior's alcohol tolerance was pretty low dawns on him. Chuuya calls for the bartender, asking for another glass and yet the one who approaches him wasn't Makoto but another guy, to the ginger's dismay.

"Where's Makoto?" Chuuya asks, voice sounding slightly slurred as the alcohol in his system was starting to kick in.

"Oh, his shift just ended. But I believe he's at a table with his friends right now." The man answers after filling the ginger's glass with more wine.

"Friends?" then he shifts his attention to look for the said table until he caught sight of the familiar few people he had seen the last time he came to that bar whom Makoto seemed to know. There at that table, he finds Makoto giggling along with them "Friends, huh?" he mumbles before he takes another sip from his glass.

"Chuuya-san, please don't make a scene here." Akutagawa simply asks, slightly scared of what might happen after his superior has had his second glass of wine. The last time he witnessed Chuuya getting drunk, he was thankful for having the Black Lizard around, but this time it was just him so it was natural he'd feel slightly nervous.

"Who says I'm gonna make a scene?" Chuuya mumbles as he sips his wine whilst continuing to watch the group laughing and having fun.

Despite what Chuuya said, of course Akutagawa's fear just came to reality before he could even avoid it. He just went to the restroom for a bit but the moment he returns, he catches his superior already standing by the table Makoto and his friends occupied.

***

"Hello, Makoto—hic." Chuuya greets. The group turns their attention to him and they find the ginger smiling widely as he waves at them.

"Ah, Chuuya-san. Did you need anything?" Makoto asks him.

"A friend of yours, Makoto?" Makoto's childhood friend, Nanase Haruka, asks the brunette.

"Not really. Just a customer I talked to earlier." Makoto casually replies.

However, Chuuya found the answer unpleasant "Not really?" the ginger scoffs "Don't joke with me, Makoto. How can you—hic—say we're not friends? We played—hic—a lot when we were... kids." He adds, response very slurred due to the alcohol in his system.

"Kids?" Makoto was pretty confused hearing that.

"Yeah! Don't you remember? We played tag, and hide and seek and... other things with your friends!" Chuuya giggled as he tells this "You were the—hic—one who approached me on that—burp—swing. Remembaaa?"

Makoto's eyes wandered the place, nervous of what Chuuya was telling him since nothing was registering in his mind. His other friends shared looks of confusion and suspicion because as much as Makoto wasn't remembering anything at all, Chuuya was just starting to look like a shady person.

"I'm, I'm really sorry but I don't... remember what you mean." Makoto admits, feeling a little bad because unlike the others, he thinks he might've met Chuuya some time when he was a kid but couldn't remember because, well... he was a kid.

"Come ooonnnn, Mako-chan! You need to remembeeerrrr! Remember you pushed me on the swing and hit your head? And I fell off the swing? And helped cure your boo-boo by doing this?" Makoto freezes in his spot when Chuuya nears him only to plant a soft kiss to his forehead.

His friends stared at them, trying to register what just happened as it came to all of them as a surprise. The first one to get back from his stance was Haru and he immediately pushes the ginger off of his friend "What do you think you're doing?!" he yells, anger filled his tone.

"The fuck was that for?! You trying to pick a fight?!" Chuuya yells back. The commotion they started grabs the attention of the other customers and staff.

"Haru, don't! Let's not fight, okay?" Makoto runs between them in an attempt to stop whatever fight was about to start.

"I can't just sit back and see some stranger harass you, Makoto!" Haru argues back.

"Who says I'm a stranger! I'm Makoto's friend, dumbass!" Chuuya's tone shook with anger.

"You can't just assume you're his friend by having a small conversation with him just a few minutes ago!"

"For your fucking information, we've been friends for 15 years! I've probably known him before your sorry ass could!"

"Calm down, Chuuya-san. Let's talk this over properly." Makoto tried to calm both of them down.

"But you can't even remember me! We've been friends since you were so small and cute and now you're huge and cute!" Makoto doesn't deny that compliment flattered him but this wasn't the time to be flattered over such things.

"Okay, okay, Chuuya-san. Just calm down." Makoto hushes him, turning to the ginger.

"I can't calm down! Makoto doesn't remember me..." suddenly Chuuya is sobbing, tears cascaded quickly down his cheeks as he plops, ass-down on the floor.

"Ah... you made him cry." Another friend of Makoto, Kisumi Shigino, cuts in. Asahi Shiina elbows him in the side.

"Ch—Chuuya-san. Please don't cry." Makoto tries to calm him down, kneeling in front of Chuuya but the ginger shows no sign of wanting to stop his cries.

"Excuse me." Akutagawa interrupts them, standing behind his superior and Makoto looks up at the young male in raven clothing. The rest of the gang would've assumed he was some kind of dark entity from how his appearance seemed if they hadn't stared long enough to deem he was actually a human being.

"Uhm, are you a companion of his?" Makoto asks the raven-haired boy.

"Yes. I'm his colleague from work. Please excuse my superior's actions. He's just a little drunk." Chuuya cuts in, arguing that he's not drunk "Very drunk." Akutagawa corrects himself.

"Can you please escort your friend out then? He's being very rude." Haru coldly brings up, arms crossed in front of his chest.

Akutagawa decides to ignore the spite in the boy's tone as he sighs, pulling Chuuya up on his feet "Come on, Chuuya-san."

"Noooo! I'm not going anywheeeere! Makoto still doesn't—hic—remember me!" Chuuya cried out, suddenly grabbing handfuls of Makoto's shirt. Haru glares at the action.

"Alright, Chuuya-san, I didn't wanna have to do this." Akutagawa mumbles more to himself. The next thing they know, Chuuya is unconscious falling forward and Makoto's instinct was to catch him, letting the ginger fall onto his chest. Akutagawa had learned a few useful tricks being in the mafia, even those used by assassins like his sister when it comes to knocking someone unconscious.

After a few seconds, three people approach the group and Makoto's friends agree on the same thought; from the way these people dressed, they look just as shady as the two suspicious people they've been interacting with earlier.

It was the Black Lizard of the Port Mafia.

The oldest of them, Hirotsu Ryuurou, shook his head as a sigh escaped his lips. From the reaction he gave, the college students watching assumed it had been too frequent an occurrence. While the other ginger, Tachihara Michizou, and Akutagawa carried the unconscious Chuuya with his arms over their shoulders, Hirotsu apologized to the group of friends for the inconvenience before they all left the bar.

After all that, of course the gang's topic centered on Chuuya's display earlier but Makoto seemed to be out of it as his thoughts lingered to what Chuuya kept insisting on him earlier. Even if they've only conversed in such a short amount of time, something tells him Chuuya wasn't the type of person to make something up like that.

He also had experience with several drunk people and most of them turn honest when dealing with alcohol in their system. The kiss the ginger left on his forehead still felt warm, the feeling lingered too long he can't deny it was making him feel things.

Chuuya never left his mind since that day.

 

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> Lots of luv,  
> Jullia


End file.
